


No Jousting

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Xan The Mage [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Inquisitor, Asexual Relationship, Communication, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xan confesses to Dorian that he isn't a fan of "jousting".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Jousting

“Dorian, I, I need to talk to you. About us, about what you need from this.” Xan stared at his hands as he talked. “I didn’t tell you all my reasons for stopping you the other day. It was more than just wanting to slow down the physical side of this. And I should have brought it up, but-”

“Shh, amatus, it’s alright.” Dorian stopped Xan’s words with the press of soft fingers to his lover’s lips. “I have a feeling this relationship is something as new to you as it is to me.”

Xan nodded. “I’ve never wanted this before. Friends was as far as I felt the urge to go, even if I did have friends that did… other things with each other. I wasn’t entirely honest when I said I had enjoyed the company of other men. Which isn’t to say I haven’t enjoyed everything we’ve done.”

Dorian was quite for a moment. “Then what is it to say? Would you rather the company of a woman?”

“No! No. It’s that… jousting holds no appeal for me. I like the kissing, the holding, the way you can’t get enough. I just… I don’t know that I will ever want that for me. If I will ever be ready for you to do more with that part of me.”

Dorian gave a light chuckle. “With that part of you, hm?” He leaned in to press a soft kiss against Xan’s lips, lingering for a moment. “It’s unexpected, but, amatus, I’m starting to think nothing with you will be what I was used to." 

Xan’s breath caught, his eyes closing as he leaned in to the kiss. "Does that mean we’re still a we?" 

Dorian’s next kiss was far less chaste as he pulled Xan closer to him, hands firm on his hips. "For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Even, even though-” Xan stuttered, “I can’t promise to do more than we already have?”

“Xan Trevelyan, you have captured my heart in a way I never thought possible. I’m fairly certain the pain of leaving you would be far worse than the thought of not fucking you or having you fuck me.”

Xan’s cheeks flushed. “You mean it.”

Dorian let his lips ghost over Xan’s cheek. “I mean it, amatus. Every word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you like this! I am planning to continue this series to add asexual spins for all the romantic cut scenes with Dorian. ^-^


End file.
